


License!

by Eldabe



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheer delight was infectious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License!

**Author's Note:**

> "License!" was originally posted un-betaed on my livejournal, and can be found [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/70513.html).
> 
> I also know absolutely nothing of cars.

"BRUCE!"

Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire, jerked his head up from a dense list of marketing losses, automatically tense. It was the wrong context for Batman, of course, but then again, Dick rarely visited the office.

Dick Grayson bounded across the lush carpeting, whooping with excitement and waving his right arm in the air. Bruce looked around him to see Alfred calmly standing by the door with Lucius, Betsie, Maggie, Therese, and a host of secretaries, all watching Dick come to a stop in front of him.

"There," Dick proclaimed, slamming his hand on the desk and leaving behind a rectangular piece of plastic. "First try, too!"

Bruce picked up the license, and examined it critically. It looked legal enough, "Grayson, Richard," printed near the top with a picture of Dick underneath, with the biggest smile on the East coast.

"Congratulations, chum," Bruce said, looking up to see Dick doing cartwheels around the room. The group at the door, which seemed to have doubled in seconds, broke out into applause. Dick hopped onto the conference table and gave an elaborate bow, throwing his hand out in his best circus style. Some of the secretaries laughed, and even Bruce couldn't help but smile. The sheer delight was infectious.

Of course, there was almost no chance Dick wouldn't get his license. He'd been practicing on the Wayne grounds for months now, driving through whatever new challenge Bruce could think up. Dick's eventual goal, he knew, was to get behind the wheel of the Batmobile, even though Bruce had tried to make it clear that it wasn't going to be an opportunity anytime soon. But that wouldn't stop Dick.

Bruce came around desk as Dick jumped off the table. "And I've even picked the perfect birthday present for this year," Dick enthused, smiling up at Bruce. "We passed it on the way here. Oh! And Alfred let me drive! But I think I want red Ferrari. Definitely from the 60's, Bruce."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and threw one arm across Dick's shoulders, only half-listening as they walked back to Alfred. "...or maybe a Bentley. Alfred said we have enough Rolls's, but I was thinking we could put another one in the back, it really won't take up much room at all..."

"You let him drive?" Bruce asked as they reached Alfred, while Dick continued his patter. At this point it was as much to entertain his growing audience as a list of possible new cars.

"I was under no legal obligation to deny him," Alfred said, walking on Dick's other side to the elevator. "And he was very careful, although his parallel parking could use some improvement."

"Mmmm-hhmmmm," Bruce said, hitting the "down" button on the elevator. "And how many car dealerships did you manage to pass on your way here?"

"Twelve," Dick cut in, before Alfred could answer. "And I know it's my first car, so I thought maybe I could start with something in the garage, but what I really want..."

Bruce tuned him out again as they stepped into the elevator and he turned around to hit "lobby."

"...and that way if I crash - which I won't Bruce, I promise - it won't be so bad - Bye everybody!" Dick waved to the whole office, who had turned out to see the boss's son. Quite a few people waved back, and many people smiled at Bruce, who shrugged helplessly.

Dick turned back to him as the elevator doors closed. "So, I was thinking that if I don't get into any _major_ accidents in six months - no wait, listen, - I should get a Lexus, maybe. See, it all works out because..."


End file.
